Consequences
by WA0520
Summary: Set right after Jacob kisses Bella in Elclipse. In the Tent. Edward has a bit of a different reaction....lets just say there ain't gunna be a baby no more :D ONE SHOT and OOC Edward


**Consequences**

**EPOV**

I came back in the tent after talking with Seth about what was going down in the clearing, to find Bella turned away crying. Of course, I already knew why. Even with going three miles away to talk to Seth, Jacob's thoughts still rang in my head like I was standing right next to him. But him I could understand. I knew how his mind worked, I knew what he would try to do. What I couldn't believe is that it _worked._ Not only that but she _enjoyed_ it.

There was no denying that, even if I couldn't read her mind. She was kissing him back, throwing as much into it as he was. And, hurray for me, I got a front row seat to the whole damn thing. I hated that mutt. God knows if the newborns don't kill him I will. I was mostly filled with anger though there was still some hurt for the fact that the person I trusted the most had betrayed me.

Staring down at the fragile brunette in front of me I saw her body shake with each sob. But I couldn't find it in me to comfort her. Instead I stood with my arms rigidly at my sides and my hands balled up into fist. She hadn't noticed yet that I'd come in so I cleared my throat just loud enough for her to hear it. Her head whipped around and she stared up at me. Taking in my stance and expression her already puffy eyes filled with more tears and a few slipped down her face. I just stood there staring at her with cold eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I-I . . ." Her voice was think with tears and she couldn't even finish speaking.

I scoffed at her. "You're sorry? No, I'm sorry I even came back. Maybe I should have just kill the mutt when I had the chance." My words dripped with venom, no pun intended, and my eyes turned to slits while I looked at her.

"I'm so so so sorry Edward. I love you. I'm sor-" I cut her off this time, raising my voice so it seemed to echo of the surrounding cliff.

"You little bitch! Don't you ever say you love me. After that little show out there I think it's pretty clear you never loved me." My voice was loud, almost deafening in the small space of the tent. She just stared at me, tears dripping down her face. With each word I said more of the light in her eyes seemed to be extinguished.

"Please Edward . . . Don't do this." Her tone was pleading, desperate, but I barely took any notice to it.

I lowered my voice back to a whisper, making it so she would have to strain to hear my words. "Why did you even come to save me in Italy? Did you find some sick pleasure in this whole thing _Isabella_? I turned away after her eyes went utterly blank. All the light, all the expression I had loved in them was gone. And it was my fault.

But I just couldn't find it in me to care. The term heartbreak didn't even compare with what I felt. More like heartless. Bella didn't break my heart. No. She just tore it out, threw it on the ground, and ripped it to shreds until her little heart was content.

I left her in the tent like that, running to the clearing as fast as I could. But instead of turning to fight off the newborns like the others were currently doing. Instead I set my eyes on the red-brown wolf that had just to the full blow of one of the newborns for his sister. I launched myself at him, hopping to finish what the newborn had started, mentally thanking him for making it easy.

But before I could even get my hands on him the others closed over me. I fought back wounding as many as possible but even a mind reader can't take on six overgrown dogs. No matter how inexperienced they were. But once they had the upper hand I felt a smile spread across my face. I welcomed death more now than ever. _Karma's a Bitch, _was the last thought I had before everything went black and I left the world, hopefully forever.

**Front Page News: Couple Dead**

_Isabella Swan and Jacob Black were both attacked late Saturday night by an unidentified animal. Police believe that it is the same creature that plagued the Olympic forest area just a few months previous, where several hikers were killed while on the trails. Although Mr. Black only suffered minor injuries Ms. Swan was killed by many severe injuries to the stomach, chest, and head. Isabella is survived by her mother and father, Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. Ms. Swan was also engaged to young Edward Cullen who, coincidently, also died late Saturday. Mr. Cullen was on his way home when his car spun out of control and wrapped around a tree. Unconscious, he burned to death when the engine exploded. Police said, by the impact he was traveling at least 120 mph so he was dead on impact. But after the fire there were no remains of the young boy left in the car. His adopted mother and father, Dr. and Mrs Cullen, and his four adopted siblings grieve his loss as well as there would be sister-in-laws. One thing's for sure, the two will be sorely missed. Both families are praying that the two are in a better place and at least have each other for the time being. They were too young to die, but sometimes tragedies strike. All we can do is stay strong when they do._

**EPOV**

I smiled a sarcastic and twisted smile and looked into the eyes staring at me now. "I told you Karma's a bitch."

* * *

**AND CUT! Insert dramatic ending music! And it's over xD**

**God . . . I love when terrible stuff just pops into my head and I have a chance to hate on Bella........**

**Wait O____O damn these people don't know I hate Bella.**

**Mother F*********

**-runs away;**

**_-random evil laugh over a loud speaker; -_- If you know what's good for you, REVIEW! _**

**what the....who the hell are you?**

**-_creepy guy runs out;_**

**Well that was ah...weird. But he's right! Review please!!!! :) I love love. And reviews are like a big ole helping xD**

**No I"m not making fun of country people O_O Just myself xD**

**hehe**

**BYE NOW**

**_-comes back....sets up a creepy looking skeleton and then sits down and stares at you through the screen...O______O;_**


End file.
